Evolution
by JayCorleone
Summary: In recent days, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged with what can only be described as “special” abilities. Troypay, Ryella and others.


**Summary**: In recent days, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged with what can only be described as "special" abilities. Although unaware of it now, these individuals will not only save the world, but change it forever. This transformation from ordinary to extraordinary will not occur overnight. Every story has a beginning...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it none of it.

_**After watching episode after episode after episode after episode after episode of 'Heroes', being obsessed with it is definitely an understatement. I can't tell you how many times I've mistaken myself to have stopped time. IT'S GETTING CRAZY! So I give you, one of the many HSM x Heroes crossovers. Tada...**_

* * *

**Chapter One : 'Genesis'**_  
_

_  
** Where does it come from? **_

**_This quest, this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered._  
**  
A boy is seen on the edge of a building, his body showed determination but his eyes showed the slightest hint of fear.

**_Why are we here? _**

**_What is the soul? _**

_**Why do we dream?** _

The light afternoon wind swept past him, making his body shake in anticipation. His sandy californian hair, was ruffling, along with his clothing. 

**_Perhaps were better off not looking at all. _**

**_Not delving. _**

**_Not yearning._**

His arms started to spread apart from his body, preparing himself. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath. 

**_That's not human nature._**

_**Not the human heart.** _

He felt himself fall forward. 

**_That, is not, why we are here._**

He dived forward at top speed, preparing himself for what was to come next. His vision changed as he saw the whole of Albuquerque flash right through him. The only explanation to all this was that he was... flying.

The last thing he saw was an all too familiar face.

The boy jolted up from bed at that annoying beeping sound coming from his alarm clock. He was breathing heavily in big gulps. He turned to look at the clock and it read '6.00' in big red.

He touched his forehead and found beads of sweat all over his face. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he couldn't figure out how a little dream could cause such distress.

"It was just a dream." He told himself, but couldn't help but think he was lying to himself.

_"Troy_! Breakfast!" His mothers voice was heard from downstairs.

"Yeah." Troy replied. "In a minute." He said more to himself.

* * *

"So there was this truck right, and then..." 

_'What if it meant something? That dream. It just... it felt so real.'_

"Troy."

_'Am I supposed to do something about it?'_

"Bolton!"

_'This... just doesn't make any sense.'  
_  
"TROY!"

_'Why am I shaking?'  
_  
Chad Danforth held Troy's shoulders and turned him around. He was looking at him weirdly and so was the rest of the table. He looked around to recognize his surroundings. He was in the cafeteria and the centre of attention of some very questioning friends of his.

"You alright man?" Zeke asked him, looking at him weirdly. Troy just looked at him, not blinking.

"Yeah. I'm... fine." He assured everybody at the table, picking up his fork. "Really." He said, smiling a bit a the faces they were giving him. Nobody believed him of course, but they just continued doing whatever.

Chad just furrowed his eyebrows at him.

* * *

Looking at her knee again, Sharpay gulped for what seemed like the tenth time that hour. She touched the same spot over and over again, but nothing can explain... _anything_. She quickly covered up her dress when she heard the auditorium door creak open. 

"Hey Sharp." Ryan said, chewing a sandwich in his mouth. "Got your lunch." He said walking up to her, tossing her a bag. Sharpay in her dazed state, didn't catch the bag so it ended up in her face. "Hey!" Ryan started laughing.

"Oh shut it." She grumbled, opening the bag. "Hey, what about, thank you _my lovely brother_ for getting me my afternoon consumption. Let me do your algebra homework for the rest of the week in pay." He smiled innocently as he sat next to her on stage.

Sharpay smiled slightly and poked her brother on the shoulder. "Your really weird you know that." She said, biting on her sandwich. _"Afternoon consumptions_, Ryan?" She giggled. "No wonder you never get laid." Ryan just stuck out his tongue at her.

"So, wanna tell me why you weren't at lunch today?" Ryan inquired, swinging his leg. Sharpay sighed and looked at his feet. "It's nothing I can explain." She said softly, not to anyone in particular. Ryan raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something more but decided to drop it by the distant look Sharpay was giving.

"So." Ryan said, deciding to change the subject. "Troy was a real crackhead just now." Ryan snickered. "He kind off, blacked out for a while. Kept mumbling something about 'needing answers' or something like that, I don't remember." Ryan shook his head, grabbing his stuff when the bell rung.

Sharpay smiled, furrowing her eyebrows. "Weird." She said, also packing her stuff. "You see, now do you believe me that the boy's on pills?" Ryan laughed. Its been long since everybody knew about Sharpay's huge crush on Troy. But it's way behind them because right now, Sharpay and Troy's situation is _far_ from friendly. As in, they _don't _get along.

The rest of the gang though, they've made their peace. Sharpay and Ryan are now part of the gang yada, yada, yada.

"Yeah, like them 'roids or something!" Ryan said amusedly, opening the door for his sister. She sighed and waved him off. "Whatever, worrying about Troy isn't on my to-do-list. In my _anything_ list for that matter." She said as an after thought.

"Okay." Ryan chuckled, shoving his hands in his pocket. "See ya later."

As he watched his sister fade into the crowd of students, his smile slowly turned into a frown as he felt something in his pocket. Pulling out the empty bottle, he stared at it in disgust. He threw it away in the nearest rubbish can and headed of to his next class. There, lying in the pile of rubbish, the bottle read 'Heroine' in capital letters.

* * *

"Hey Troy!" Troy didn't make an effort to turn around but just slung his bag further into his arm. "Hey man, what's up with you?" Chad asked his best friend breathlessly, finally catching up with him. "I've been calling your name repeatedly." Chad said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"Oh. Didn't hear you." Troy mumbled, and continued to walk in his fast speed. Chad huffed and tried to catch up with him. "You know, the more you try to hide something, it gets worst." Chad said trying to get a word out of him.

Troy sighed. "What makes you think I'm trying to hide something?" He said, scratching his nose. Chad looked away from him. "You do that. Scratch your nose." Troy immediately stopped scratching his nose.

"It's just itchy." Troy whispered, rubbing his nose. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Is this about Gabriella. Are you still upset that you guys broke up, is that it? You still have feelings for her-" Troy cut him off.

"No it's not that!" Troy said frustrated, running a hand through his hair. "I'm over her. Definitely not that." Troy said, shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" Chad said, agitated.

_'Should I tell him? He'll think I'm crazy.'_

"Can I trust you Chad?" Troy decided that it was time he let somebody in on his secret. He can't do this alone. Not when Chad was involved too.

"Of course. You know me better than that, man." Chad said, sincerely. Troy nodded slowly.

"Yeah well, there's...something happening to me." Troy started. "Something, I can't explain." He said, looking at a cat pass by him. Chad looked confused. He was getting somewhere, but it was becoming confusing.

"Like how?" Chad asked him, curiously. Now he was starting to sound more curious then worried. "I flew, Chad. I _flew_. I saw it with my own eyes, but it was like, I was watching myself do it." Troy said, getting a little excited. "See, I was on top of this building right, and then suddenly I just fell off of it and then-"

"Whoah, whoah slow down there superman. Let me hear this again, you what?" Chad asked him. He obviously didn't believe him.

"Look, I know I sound like a lunatic right now, but I felt it, Chad. Like I was _actually_ there. And the strangest thing was that... I saw _you_, right before I flew." Troy said, a weird glint in his eyes. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Where was all of this?" He asked Troy slowly, trying not to sound like he was talking to a little child.

Troy sighed and looked down. "In... my dreams." Chad sighed and hung his head. "A dream. Is that what this is all about?" Chad stopped in his tracks and held Troy's shoulders to stop him from walking.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. You'd wouldn't believe me and think I'm crazy!" He said, obviously angry, flinging his hands around. "Well, I _do_ think your crazy." Chad raising both of his eyebrows. "Troy, since when did a dream get you so worked up?" Chad said, amused by the whole situation. He tried to make eye contact with the other guy but Troy kept looking away.

"Troy, this is stupid." Chad said, laughing a bit. "We shouldn't even be having this conversation in the first place." Chad laughed. "It's no use, talking about this. It's pointless." Troy just kept looking down, shifting his feet.

"You can't fly, that's just crazy talk, you understand. Just listen to me, and you'll be fine." Troy looked up. "'kay?" Chad held Troy's shoulders and looked him in the eye. Troy finally nodded. Chad smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Alright. See you tomorrow." He said and leaned in to his ear. "Forget about it." He whispered and walked off to his house. As soon as Chad was out of sight, Troy shook his head.

"I'm sorry, man. That's one thing I can't do." He said determinedly.

* * *

_**For all this bluster**_

Shows Troy Bolton in his room, twisting and turning in his bed as he is seen having another dream.

Flashes to Sharpay Evans in her room, holding a scissor to her wrist.

**_The sad province of man is that he cannot choose his trials_**

Flashes to Ryan standing in front of a mirror as he looks at his reflection. He opens a bottle very similiar to the one he threw away earlier. He takes a bunch of the substance in his palm. He looks at it for awhile before taking it in his mouth.

Awhile after he swallows it, his vision start to blur. He feels his head start to spin and he finds himself falling to the ground. He kneels on the ground of his bathroom and holds both his hands to the floor for support.

As he lifts up his head. A layer of white covers his entire eye and he sees flashes of the future before him.

**_He can only choose how he will stand when the call of destiny comes_**

A hundred trillion light years into space... an eclipse was occurring.

**_Hoping, that he'll have the courage to answer_**

* * *

_**So... this is pretty short, eh? Sucks too, probably. Ah, I always criticize my writing so I'll let you guys be the judge. Reviews help with the updating! I've got a couple chapters written so if many people like it, the next one will definitely be up soon.**_

_**PS: This is just the start... there are others. x)**_


End file.
